User blog:SniperChefAravy/Aravy's OC - Araxto
Araxto is Aravy's New OC. He's a ninja with electirc powers and is very skilled in fighting. Background Araxto was spoiled rotten when he was young but he still loved his family. Then, one fateful night he heard a noise and a scream coming from his dad's room. As he rushed in, it was the first time he ever experinced fear because his father was murdered. His Mom had a change of pesonaility after that, and Araxto was deermined to avenge his father. He wanted to learn Martial Arts. His Mentor was his Mom was strict but even though she was depply pset of her husband's assaination, she was trained Araxto to become a ninja. He eventually succeded and become a great ninja. One day at age 16 he was on a misson to save her mother from a evil assiantion group caleed the MW3. When he was pushed past his limits he awakened a new power electricity( in their world it was the elect-element though,) Personalility As a ninja and in the battlefield Araxto's a calm ninja yet arrogent at times. He respects his elders especially his Mom and has a soft spot for orphans. He doesn't have much motives but he's a detemined ninja who tries to find an oppoent's weakness but isn't really good at all. His favorite food is shrimp gumbo,chicken curry, and noodles. Weapons Araxto has a bo-staff(not shown) which he really likes to use and has incredible skill with it. The problem is the bo-staff is easily breakable after Araxto uses it to hurt somebody not defend. Kunai-Dagger- + Excellent Range and Acuuracy when thrown + Araxto is majorly skilled in battle +Unlimited Supply +Can be combined with paper bombs +With Electic Powers ecomes an Electric Kunai-Dagger -Not Strong -Can be breakable -Easily Predictable in fighting Araxto's weapon of choice Exctractable Dual Swords +At full health can shoots Heat Waves +Exctractable to be long or short depending on the situation +Araxto is a Master of this weapon + Can be combined with electrcity for more power,projectiles,and stunning opponents, - Araxto sometimes depends on it too much Powers *Electric Bow- A elecric bow and arrow *Electric Palms- Electrcfies Palms to stun opponents,can create a electric palm projectile *Electric Bolt-Summons an Electric Bolt *Electric Tornado-Summons an Electricity Tornado *Electric Wave-Creates a wave of electricity *Electric Punch *Electric Kick *Electric Dragon- Creates a Electric Dragon and it rushes to the opponent *Electric Missle *Electric Sphere- A ball of Electrcity can be charged *Giga Elect-Slam- Creates elecrcity all over the body and hits the opponent with massive Forces *Stun Clap- Claps which creates a wzve of bright light stunning the opponent Feats and Weakness Feats- *Avenges his father's killer *Learned to master his powers *Can destroy a skyscraper(Maximumm Strength) *0.12 reaction time when he's critally injured *Can increase Speed more times he's damaged Faults- *Arrogent *Weapons are pretty predictable. *Poor Defense *Poor Durability *Electricity Dragon takes lots of energy *Giga Elect Slam has a 40% recoil chance Mary Sue Test Score 63 Do you guys like my OC. Give your opinions of your liking towards him or who should he fight Aravy Out! Category:Blog posts